Déran Talarn
Avgrovan }} Déran Talarn was a male Avgrovan born on the 19th of July, 1887. He was born to Arden Talarn, the first king of Avgrov, and Emis Talarn, his wife. He was the second and last king of Avgrov, before the inevitable collapse of the kingdom. Déran took over from his father when Arden died tragically died in on the 6th of September, 1909 due to heart failure. Déran was crowned king when he was 21 years old, with his mother acting as constitutional advisor. During the Great War, administration of the country rested almost completely on Déran's shoulders, as the Council of Twelve was largely discharged. The little power the Council had retained, relinquished in favour of Déran's mother. After the war, Déran was put on trial by the Council of Twelve, backed by the populace, being accused of treason and the intentional murder of thousands of Avgrovan citizens. He was hanged in 1924 and power ultimately shifted to the Council of Twelve. Biography Birth and early life Déran was born on the 19th of July, 1887, to king Arden Talarn and his wife, Emis Talarn. Déran went to a private school for his entire life, and he ended up being well-educated in many subjects. He was specifically interested in politics, as he knew he was going to end up as the king of Avgrov, being the presumptive heir to Arden. Second king of Avgrov Déran was aged 21 when his father passed away due to cardiac arrest. This left the kingdom of Avgrov in Déran's hands. Déran, effectively in complete controll, had ordered a day of mourning for his father that same day. In 1909, tensions had risen high and Déran was well aware that something big was gonna happen. Déran, being convinced of eventual war, started to prepare the country for war, at the cost of civil liberties and, more notably, his own people. Many Avgrovans were forced into conscription and into the industry, with the general populace becoming unhappy with Déran as a king. Déran, however understood that this was required to prepare the country. In 1914, two days before the start of the war in Damalias, the Council of Twelve held a meeting concerning the king and his multiple on-record disobeying of the populace's bidding. It was then decided that the king would be deposed in favour of a different king. However, before this would happen, the Great War would fire. The Great War With the eruption of the Great War, Déran's position as king of the country was no longer under threat. Déran forced the council to relinquish his power in order for his mother to take their place. This left Déran in almost full controll of the country all on his own, a situation which would not change untill after the war. While he had attempted to prepare the country for eventual war, Déran's efforts proved futile when Avgrov was under attack from Kernowal a naval power. Avgrov had been ever since its independence, a country which's strength was found on the ground. The devastating effects of the naval campaign upset the general populace even more. Déran was disillusioned with the belief that it was the fault of the Avgrovan people, who had supposedly betrayed him when it came to blows. Despite this, Déran tried to keep up the fighting with the Central Powers. Belief in the king began to fade more progressively, especially after the naval bombing of Avgrov in 1917, when the populace came to believe that Déran had betrayed them and signed secret treaties with the enemy. Déran made fatal errors during the naval bombing which costed thousands of Avgrovan lives. Déran was present during the signing of the peace treaties of the Great War. At the time, little was known of his atrocities during the war. He dictated large portions of the peace treaty. After the war and loss of power The Council of Twelve, which had progressively lost power throughout the war and eventually gave up all power to Déran's mother, was now in the process of regaining power through resolutions and referendums. In 1924, the Council officially put Déran on trial, for war crimes and treason. He was eventually hanged and the Council of Twelve led in his stead. He officially died on the 16th of March, 1924. Post-mortem, in 1996, it was discovered that Déran was the final living member of the ti Daran dynasty without known offspring, as such officially ending the bloodline. Category:Avgrovans Category:Articles by Nicktc Category:Kings of Avgrov